


In which Aeolus loses an arm,

by Yosu



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Swearing, Thetis POV, aeolus be like: lol where my arm at lol, not beta so if there are any errors let me know!, only mildly disturbing, really REALLY mild atlas/aeolus, thetis is kinda fucked up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: so basically i wrote robot(?) gore as a meme and added swearing





	In which Aeolus loses an arm,

This is, without a shadow of doubt, the worst experiance Thetis has been in.

To him, it's certainly not killing countless numbers of people for Model W. Oh no, no, no. It was watching someone he regarded as a close comrade having his arm removed. With _his_ halberd. (It was the wind megaman Aeolus, if you're wondering) 

Of course, he could never cut Aeolus severely mutilated arm. That duty was held to the battle ready Atlas -- and the cold hearted Siarnaq held Aeolus.

You may be wondering -- well, how did _this_ exactly happened? Noway, on Dr. Light's green earth, could Atlas have truly wanted to cause harm to poor, vain Aeolus.

It happened when they, the three megamen and one megawoman, fell (at least) a thousand feet, and plopped into the water. Somehow, _somehow,_ Aeolus twisted his arm in _such_ a horrific way, that no modern medicine on earth could ever HOPE to fix it.

So, thusly, when they reached land, the first decision was to cut it off.

And here they were: the two terrified megamen, the one amputator megawoman, and the one pained megaman who was screaming and sobbing profanities.

" _Just fucking cut it off already!"_ Aeolus cried, " _What are you waiting for, goddammit Atlas, I--"_ He cries so more, but this time, wiggling -- which truly was a sight to behold. So, say you remembered seeing someone struggle to rip a band aid off? The stress and bruising and the pain -- now a imagine that again. But this time, tenfold and with a bruised, mangled and bloody human arm.

It's only midly disturbing to Thetis, who's usually and typically happy go lucky.

"I'm trying to, for gods' fuckin' sake!" Atlas barks. "You're the damn idiot who won't stop squirming!"

After countless moments, Atlas finally severes the lame arm. For a moment, Thetis hoped he would wake and it would all be some sick and horrifying dream.

But it truly, honestly, and horrifyingly wasn't.

There was a half a second of calm, soothing silence. There was oozes of red spilling from the shoulder gouge that Aeolus' arm once called home. There was also blood -- which, to Thetis' surprise, wasn't as bright or vivid as TV would have you expect -- that caked the blade of his Halberd. 

(And, oh dammit, he realized he would need to clean that.)

Then Aeolus screamed. He screamed and screamed, to the point where his vocal cords grew hoarse (and Thetis's ears began to ring).

Then, it soon crept into a whisper.

Aeolus panted in shock.

"THAT WAS LONGER THAN EXPECTED." Siarnaq mumbled -- well, saying he mumbled it a white lie. It just sounded the same, just slowed down.

Atlas put down the halberd, which then the blood pooled quietly. "Well? Anymore bright ideas, ya damn fuckin' banshee?"

For a moment, not even Thetis knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> tired of being nice? you ever just wanna go apeshit?


End file.
